Maldiskusjon:KaraktererB
Ny karaktermal Her er den nye karaktermalen jeg har utarbeidet, som på litt sikt forhåpentligvis skal erstatte den gamle karaktermalen. Du kan lese om malens konsept på prosjektportalen, og se den i aksjon i artikkelen om Runa Jørgensen, skjønt vi ikke har særlig mye informasjon om henne ennå ser man hvordan det ser ut. Hvilke synspunkter har du på den? Liker du den? Liker du den ikke? Noe som mangler? Feil? Upassene innhold? Malen inneholder under overskriften Forhold et parameter kalt Enkelttilfelleforhold, dette er det beste navnet jeg fant for såkalte "one night stands". Lette lenge etter et navn, Wikipedia kaller sin artikkel "Tilfeldig sex", noe jeg heller ikke synes passer helt inn. Noen som har et lurt forslag for hva den skal hete, eller er Enkelttilfelleforhold greit? Kom med meninger! -Audun 16. mar 2009 kl. 16:13 (UTC) Ser bra ut :Jeg synes dette ser bra ut. Spesielt at malen legger til rette for å legge inn tidligere jobber en karakter har hatt. Er jo mange som har hatt veldig mange jobber etter hvert opp gjennom årene. På "Ansatte" kan vi jo se stillinger opp gjennom årene på hotellet, men synes det er fint at dette kan legges under karakterer. Her kan man jo da også legge inn jobber en karakter har hatt utenom hotellet. :Helt ok og endre årstall til sesonger også. Det blir enda mer nøyaktig. Det riktignok bli en stor jobb å endre på alt dette. Vil kanskje også være noen karakterer vi ikke klarer å huske/finne ut nøyaktig hvilken sesong de kom inn i. :"Enkelttilfelleforhold" er sikkert greit det. Kommer ikke på noe bedre selv. --Ditter 17. mar 2009 kl. 02:37 (UTC) En ting til. Om bilder. Det er en ting jeg har tenkt litt på. På noen av karakterprofilene finnes det jo flere enn det ene "hovedbilde" oppe til høyre. Jeg synes det hadde vært en ide om det gikk an å lage en slags mal hvor man kan legge inn bilder av en karakter for hvert år. F eks. Juni anno 1998, 99, 00 osv Serien har jo gått i 10 år og mange har forandret seg. Det ligger en god del bilder rundt omkring, mest på tidligere sider som ikke er oppe lenger, men man kan finne en del på http://www.archive.org/web/web.php . Ellers går det jo helt fint å ta bilder fra episodene på Sumo. Da vet man også helt sikkert hvilket år bilde er fra. Enkelte vil kanskje mene at så mange bilder tar litt vel mye plass på en karakterartikkel, men finnes det en annen måte å lage en slik oversikt over bilder av en karakter sortert etter år på? --Ditter 17. mar 2009 kl. 03:16 (UTC) :Jeg kan ikke så mye om bruk av bilder i en Wiki, men jeg skal sjekke det ut. -Audun 17. mar 2009 kl. 16:47 (UTC) ::Har tatt opp tråden på denne og funnet denne lure Wiki-koden for oppsett av et galleri: :: Image:Brannen01.jpg|Den fæle brannen! Image:Bryllup101.jpg|Det hyggelige bryllupet! Image:Bryllup102.jpg|Der hyggelige bryllupet er ikke slutt! ::: Flott! Hadde det vært en ide og lage en egen kategori som vi kaller bilder? Det finnes jo allerede en del bilder rundt omkring her inne så det vil muligens bli litt rotete. Som jeg skrev så synes jeg det hadde vært stilig med et bildegalleri av karakterene - særlig de som har vært med en stund. --Ditter 19. mai 2009 kl. 23:00 (UTC) ::::Mener du da en kategori som alle bildefiler ligger i? Det er nok lurt for å få indeksert dem litt mer. I tillegg er ikke kategorier som "Bilder av Juni Anker-Hansen" så dumme som underkategorier av bilder heller. Når det gjelder kategorisering så skal jeg utarbeide en lisensmal - det har opprinnelig vært slik at hvert eneste bilde på Wikiens som er av Hotel Cæsar skal lisenseres for å få bruke dem, og det beste i slikt tilfelle er å kredidere lisensinnehaver på bildefilsida heller enn på absolutt alle steder bildet brukes. Jeg kan begynne å jobbe med malen nå. Malen kan autokategorisere bildene inn i bildekategorien. -Audun 20. mai 2009 kl. 14:53 (UTC) :::::Nå eksisterer også malen og denne diskusjonen kan taes videre i bildekategoriens diskusjonsside. ::::::Var det jeg mente ja. Ser bra ut det du har utarbeidet hittil. --Ditter 21. mai 2009 kl. 00:53 (UTC) Lansering Folk har fått sin sjanse til å kommentere, og siden ingen forandringer har blitt foreslått så begynner jeg utskiftingen på karakterartiklene nå. Fint om så mange som mulig bidrar med å sette det nye systemet ut i live, det kommer til å ta litt tid, men det blir tatt gradvis. -Audun 17. mar 2009 kl. 16:47 (UTC) Hyperlinker i karakterartiklene Ser du Audun og Trofje er i gang og legge om karakterprofilene. Ser Torfje har lagt inn lenke på hvilke sesonger karakterene har vært med. Dette synes jeg er en god i de. Da kan man gå direkte inn på den sesongen den respektive karakter startet og sluttet i serien. Jeg innser riktignok at dette vil gjøre det hele ekstra tidkrevende --Ditter 17. mar 2009 kl. 18:01 (UTC) En god del feil på sesonger Fint at dere er i gang med den nye karaktermalen. Jeg legger merke til at det allerede er en god del feil på hvilke sesonger karakteren var med. Jeg anmoder å sjekke i episodeguiden, der finner man stort sett ut hvilke sesonger karaktererne var med. Det er jo riktignok noen sesonger som er blanke. Jeg burde kanskje sagt det før, men jeg kunne egentlig tenke meg at årstallet for når karakterene var med, fremdeles kan få være med. I tillegg til hvilke sesonger altså. Årstall sier mer for folk flest enn sesonger. Vet ikke hva dere sier til det? --Ditter 19. mar 2009 kl. 19:21 (UTC) :Det er jo klart at dette med årstall er mye bygget opp av Wikien. Når man har sett karakterartikler i år og dag tenker man på deres tidsperiode i årstall, men å ha begge gjør det bare ryddigere og mer nøyaktig. Legger det til med en gang. -Audun 20. mar 2009 kl. 22:50 (UTC) En liten oppdatering .. Da har jeg gått gjennom alle karakterene som har vært redigert siden den nye malen ble lansert. Jeg så at du Audun hadde lagt inn årstall på en god del av karakterene etter at dette kom med i malen. Jeg har nå gjort det på resten av de, samt fylt inn sesonger der det var feil/ufullstendig. Har også lagt inn en god del info på tidligere jobber folk har hatt. Også jobber karakterene har hatt før deres tid på hotellet. Ellers har jeg et forslag om at vi kanskje kan skrive årstall i parantes på jobb/tidligere jobb og partner/tidligere partner? Dette er ikke veldig viktig (dato for jobber som er tilknyttet hotellet står jo allerede under "Ansatte"), men da vil vi få en mer fullstendig informasjon om karakterene. --Ditter 22. mar 2009 kl. 02:27 (UTC) :Jeg er ikke i tvil om at årstallene ville gagnet wikien, men jeg er i tvil om det lar seg gjennomføre. Det den gamle malen slet med var blandt annet løse standarder, hvor noen av artiklene oppga dødsgrunn, andre ikke, noen artikler viste hva slags forholdsform to karakterer hadde hatt, andre ikke. Jeg har selv valgt å sløyfe slike detaljer i den nye malen. Ikke har jeg selv god nok husk til å vite når hvilke karakter var sammen med hvilke, samtidig som at hos noen karakterer er det ukjent når de var sammen. Jeg tror det bare vil skape arbeid og rot, kanskje det en gang i fremtiden lar seg gjøre, men slik det er nå tror jeg det er best å la det ligge. -Audun 22. mar 2009 kl. 18:30 (UTC) :: Jeg ser at det kan bli problematisk ja. --Ditter 23. mar 2009 kl. 16:43 (UTC) ::: Men er det noe i veien for at man kan legge inn årstall i parantes for det man faktisk vet? Eller synes du det blir rotete hvis det ikke er på alle? Årstallene for jobber på hotellet står jo allerede under "Ansatte", så der har man jo mye å ta fra. Jeg husker i tillegg ganske mange årstall for når folk har vært sammen. --Ditter 23. mar 2009 kl. 17:26 (UTC) :::: Vil gjerne høre synspunkt på mitt siste forslag. Vil ellers påpeke at det legges inn utrolig mye feil på hvilke sesonger karakterene var med. Greit nok at man ikke alltid vet hvilke sesonger folk har vært med, men de aller aller fleste av de ti talls karakterprofilene jeg har vært inne å rettet på, har jeg brukt episodeguiden som kilde. --Ditter 27. mar 2009 kl. 14:39 (UTC) Ja, nå ser jeg at du Audun har opprettet en artikkel om nettopp dette med feil på sesonger. --Ditter 27. mar 2009 kl. 14:48 (UTC) :::::Viktig å rette oppmerksomheten mot det, særlig nå som utbyttingen er ferdig. Forresten er det ikke en egen artikkel om det, men et punkt under Wikiens aktuelt artikkel. -Audun 27. mar 2009 kl. 15:10 (UTC) ::::::Ok, men hva synes du om det jeg skrev 17:26 den 23 mars, om årstall i parantes? --Ditter 27. mar 2009 kl. 15:37 (UTC) ::::::Forslaget er godt, og hvis du har kapasiteten til å utføre det så sier jeg kjør på! ::::::: Jeg kan legge inn årstall på det jeg vet. Får se når jeg begynner på det. --Ditter 28. mar 2009 kl. 16:19 (UTC) :::::::: Tenkte at vi også kunne lagt i parentes hvor tid de forskeligge personene var kjærester?--Torfje 11. jun 2009 kl. 01:05 (UTC) :::::::::Dette nevnte jeg i det øverste innlegget her også. Det er bare å sette i gang hvis du ønsker det. Tenkte jeg skulle starte og legge til årstall på forhold jeg også. Jeg har nå startet å legge til årstall for karakteres jobber. Som dere ser så gjeelder dette også jobber folk har hatt før de kom til hotellet. Derfor er det f eks et spørsmålstegn på når Benedicte startet som bartender, dette fordi hun hadde samme jobben i Spania før hun kom til hotellet, uten at vi vet hvor lenge. --Ditter 11. jun 2009 kl. 23:48 (UTC) Adoptiv- og fosterslektskap Har lagt inn fekter for adoptiv- og fosterslektskap. Dette mest for Hugo og hans to adoptivbarn og Runa, hennes fosterfar dukker opp denne uka. Føler at det er nødvendig informasjon for boksen, men at det ikke strekker til å skrive det spesielle slektskapet i parantes. Synspunkter? -Audun 18. mai 2009 kl. 14:00 (UTC) :Jeg synes det er et godt forslag. --Ditter 18. mai 2009 kl. 23:42 (UTC) Diverse oppdateringer Diverse oppdateringer er gjort til karaktermalen. Den største er at nå vil ikke en overskrift vises i karaktermalen hvis det ikke er noe kjent informasjon der. Hvis vi ikke har noe på yrke, arbeidsplass og tidligere yrker vil ikke overskriften karriere vises heller. Dette vil bidra til økt ryddighet i karakterartiklene. Oppdateringen vil straks følge til bostedsmalen også. Det kan kanskje ta litt tid før dere ser oppdateringen i effekt grunnen forskjellige tider innenfor lagring av midlertidige Internettfiler. Ved å legge inn ?action=purge vil effektene ta effekt øyeblikkelig for gjeldene artikkel. To mindre endringer som er gjort er at det nå linkes til standardsida for malen øverst på sida og at man nå ser et fult eksempel av malen på sida heller enn et tomt skall. -Audun 26. mai 2009 kl. 17:48 (UTC) ::Går det an å legge til overskriftene Før serien og I serien i malen? Legger merke til at mange av de nye karaktereartiklene som opprettes ikke inneholder dette. --Ditter 13. jun 2009 kl. 23:51 (UTC) :::Det går an, men vil være vanskelig å forholde seg til. Skal det gjøres må ytterlige to parametre legges til, altså før og i serien, og hvis man skulle gjort dette ville det dukket opp et ekstra par seksjoner i alle artikler som bruker malen, og dette ville igjen ført til at vi manuelt måtte sette de to seksjonene fra artikkelen og inn i malen i hver eneste karakter og underkarakterartikkel. Denne jobben er så stor at det er mer arbeid med den enn å legge inn de to seksjonene i de artiklene som mangler... -Audun 14. jun 2009 kl. 09:00 (UTC) Ryddigere tidsromsoppførsel Hvilke tid hendelser har utspilt seg i, slik som et forhold eller et yrke er nyttig i en artikkel, men å ha det i parantes bak gjør at det blir større mengder tekst enn hva som ryddig og pent er i mange tilfeller. Derfor fremmer jeg et forslag til hvordan man kan føre det¨på en ruddigere måte. Hold musepekeren over teksten nedenfor: ---- Tidligere yrker: Avisgutt Gravemaskinfører Altså, poenget er at man kan holde musepekeren over yrket eller hva det nå skulle være, og så kommer årsrommet frem! Spørsmålet er om dette er noe folket synes bør innføres på wikien. Det positive er at infoboksen blir mer ryddig og mer oversiktbar, mens det negative er at lesere kan ha problemer med å finne ut at man faktisk kan se dette, da det ikke er så veldig vanlig å holde musa over teksten i alle tilfeller... Redigeringsmessig sett vil man istedenfor å skrive yrke skrive noe slikt som for eksmepel Avisgutt, som også selvfølgelig er litt mer tidkrevende enn hvordan det var før. Hva sier folket? Er dette noe å satse på? -Audun sep 4., 2009 kl. 18:36 (UTC) :Jeg synes dette er en glimrende i ide, så ja.--Torfje sep 4., 2009 kl. 18:59 (UTC) ::Er enig at infoboksen vil bli mer ryddig, men jeg må alikevel si jeg er litt skeptisk. Jeg synes ikke dagens ordning er nevneverdig uryddig og uoversiktelig. Som du også nevner er det også ganske uvanlig at det kommer mer info når man holder musepekeren over slik "vanlig" tekst som dette. --Ditter sep 6., 2009 kl. 11:12 (UTC) Deler av malen fjernet fra flere karakterartikler Jeg har merket at deler av denne malen har blitt fjernet fra noen karakterartikler de siste ukene. Har ikke tenkt noe mer over det før jeg nå skulle legge til yrke på Gunnar. Det blir jo da veldig tungvindt når "yrke" ikke lå i karakterartikkelen. Det er vel ingen annen mulighet enn å manuelt ta dette tilbake? Det blir jo litt jobb, da jeg synes å ha sett dette gjelder en god del karakterartikler. Alle disse endringene er sikkert gjort i god tro, men nå er det jo slik at tomme punkter fra karaktermalen ikke synes i selve karakterartikkelen, kun i redigeringsfunksjonen. --Ditter okt 6., 2010 kl. 22:30 (UTC) Tidligere jobber i karaktermalen Pelle har nå stillingen som portier, noe han også hadde i perioden 08-09. Dette går frem av karakterboksen. Eva har vært hotellsjef siden 2009. Hun hadde også den stillingen i 2007. Bør ikke også dette stå under tidligere yrker? Jeg la det til i går, men det ble endret. Eller bør det heller stå følgende under nåværende yrker: Hotellsjef (2007, 2009-) ? En av delene bør iallefall være med, for slik det er nå, så går det ikke frem av karakterboksen at hun var hotellsjef i 2007. --Ditter feb 1., 2011 kl. 23:36 (UTC) :Denne år-for-jobb-oppføringen er jo ikke helt fullført ennå, men tror det beste er å skrive «Hotellsjef (2007, 2009-)», heller enn å føre det opp to ganger. −Audun feb 2., 2011 kl. 10:38 (UTC) Fostersøsken Loke Andersen foreslår malparameter «Fostersøsken». :Personlig forstår jeg ikke helt hvor/for hvem dette skal brukes. Begrepet «fostersøsken» brukes jo i tilfeller hvor den ene ungen er adoptert, noe jeg ikke tror har hendt i Cæsar før. −Audun aug 16., 2011 kl. 21:46 (UTC) Fullt navn på barn Ser det har blitt gjort flere endringer hvor karakterers barn har gått fra å kun ha fornavn til å ha fullt navn. Hvis vi skal være konsekvente må vi enten endre det på alle karakterer med barn (noe som vil ta litt tid), eller tilbakeredigere endringene som er gjort. Ellers synes jeg det var et flott initiativ med barnebarn og oldebarn i malen --Ditter (diskusjon) sep 2., 2012 kl. 22:46 (UTC) Barnebarn og oldebarn Takk for det. Syns det var litt merkelig at barnebarn og oldebarn manglet. Håper det er greit at jeg la de inn :)--Chartah (diskusjon) sep 3., 2012 kl. 20:11 (UTC) Utdannelse Hva med og legge til Skole gang eller utdannelse Fødselsdato + hvor gammel hun/han er Tenkte på en ting. På karaktermalen så står det jo fødselsdato på de fleste av karakterne vi vet fødselsdatoen til. Men hva med å tilføye en ekstra tekst med hvor gammel personen er akkurat nå. Har funnet en mal som endrer seg fra hvert år slik at vi ikke trenger og endre det for hvert år. Har tatt Juni som eksempel, hun er født i 1960. EKSEMPEL: ( )-(1960)}} år) Slik vil det se ut: Født: 26. april 1960 ( )-(1960)}} år) Er folk positive til dette eller? Er jo ikke sånn hastesak at vi trenger og utføre dette med en gang på alle artiklene men sånn litt etter litt?--Torfje (diskusjon) okt 11., 2014 kl. 09:27 (UTC)